Princess Auklet
Auklet is an emerald-green female SeaWing dragonet with darker green eyes. She is the youngest and the last daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill. She is also the youngest sister of Princess Tsunami, Anemone, Orca, Turtle, and thirty-one unnamed brothers. Being Queen Coral's daughter, she is a possible heir to the SeaWing throne. Biography ''The Lost Heir Being the queen's last egg, Auklet was in extreme danger of being smashed by Orca's Statue. Tsunami volunteered to protect Auklet's egg, risking her life for this task. She succeeded, but just barely, having to fight the statue to protect the egg. Her other unnamed would-be sister, blue in color, was strangled to death by the statue two days before she was supposed to hatch with Auklet. While Tsunami was in Queen Coral's prison with the Dragonets of Destiny, Auklet was fitted for her harness, during which time Anemone was given temporary freedom. Additionally, Whirlpool raised the possibility of marrying her to become king officially, due to fear of Anemone ending up like Albatross. It is not yet known if she is an animus, like Orca, Anemone and Turtle. She was taken to the Deep Palace when Burn's army attacked the Summer Palace, and remained there for the rest of the war. Moon Rising Auklet appears briefly at the beginning of ''Moon Rising. She is with Queen Coral, Anemone, and Turtle waiting outside Jade Mountain Academy. She tackled her harness, saying she wants to attend school with Anemone and Turtle, but her mother says that she is too young, and her sister Tsunami tells her that maybe she can attend the next year. Winter Turning In the epilogue, Anemone's mind reveals to Darkstalker that she had enchanted Auklet's harness to "keep her (Queen Coral) away, for now". Personality Auklet is shown to be playful by play-fighting, as shown in The Lost Heir and Moon Rising when she tackled her sisters. She also has a curious personality, as shown in the end of The Lost Heir, when she was digging in the sand and chasing crabs. Trivia *In The Lost Heir, Clay mentions she has "Tsunami's snout".The Lost Heir page 244 *Glory wanted to name her Walrus (likely sarcastically), but Tsunami claimed that Auklet was much more dignified than that.The Lost Heir page 244 *An auklet is a type of seabird that is usually black or dark gray in color. *In a Scholastic video, Tui stated that she would have Auklet return. *It is possible, but not confirmed, that she might be an animus. *She may have a major role in Talons of Power. *She'll likely appear again in book 9. *She was born somtime in 5011 A.S. *Auklet has two younger brothers. *there was once a bird named Auk, but they are extinct. Gallery Typical SeaWing.jpg|A typical Seawing; art by Joy Ang|link=SeaWings Seawing ger.jpg|A German SeaWing Auklet.jpg|By Lucky Auklet by Hydra the NightWing.jpg|By Hydra the NightWing Scan 18.jpeg|Auklet with a bubble. - Art by Hrrdragons KawaiiAuklet.png|By Lightingstrike Whirlpool and AukletDA.png|By Rhyno Bullrag Auklet by Dragonlover12.jpg|Auklet by Dragonlover12 Flauklet.png|Auklet X Flame by H-awky Screen Shot 2015-02-09 at 1.03.59 PM.png|By Princess Auklet 1 2 3 4.png|Art by Ripnami1034 Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.28.07 PM.png|By Congela the IceWIng Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 1.13.19 PM.png|By Princess Auklet Seawing oc sandbar full body by lillyleopard-d6zwaip.png|Auklet color scale Tsunami2.png Aukletsie.png|Actual Auklet ImageofAuklet.jpeg|By Sahel The Lost Heir Seawings.jpg|Tsunami's Fmaily|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Tsunami-s-Family-584123481 Snapshot 20160813 8.JPG|Teeny creature based off of her~ Moonblishipper14 Snapshot 20160813 1.JPG|Summer palace~ Moonblishipper14 Snapshot 20160813 11.JPG|Indigo(ancestor)~ Moonblishipper14 References Category:Characters Category:LH Characters Category:MR Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentioned Characters